<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across The Hall by sanyumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961204">Across The Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/pseuds/sanyumi'>sanyumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby sitting, Din is the Hot Neighbor across the hall, Fluff, Grogu is a good boy, Luke is immediately smitten, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Slow Burn, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, There's really nothing much else to say, Written entirely for selfish reasons, and definitely wants two dads, awkward Din doesn't know what feelings are, hell ye, how do you flirt, selectively mute Grogu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/pseuds/sanyumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we don't know each other, but I'm desperate and I feel like I can trust you--" He took a breath, as if asking Luke to do this really was hard for him. Luke's brows pinched in worry.</p><p>"My usual sitter isn't available and there's an emergency-- I have to go and-- it would only be for a couple hours, tops.."</p><p>"You want me to watch your son?" Luke interjected calmly. Hot Dad rambled like he was not only trying to convince Luke it was okay, but himself as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been DEVOURING DinLuke fics like a parched man in the desert. Most of them have been canon, but writing in Star Wars canon is hella intimidating so I'm gonna try my very best to get my bearings in the ol' AU. This is my first dip into these sweet, soft boys (outside of prompts and rambles) so please let me know how I did!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three soft, but insistent knocks at his door made Luke perk up. He lowered the book he was reading just enough to stare at the door, then over to the digital time on his microwave. It was nearly 9pm. Who was knocking on his door so late?</p><p>Two more gentle knocks, as if the person performing them was giving up and would walk away soon.</p><p>Luke set the book spine down on the cushion next to him and made his way to the door, wondering if the landlord was finally off his lazy ass and had come to fix the leak in his kitchen, or if it was Han, looking for a place to crash... again. Or if it was a murderer who surprised his enemies by striking just before bed time.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, Luke flipped the dead bolt and opened the door to a pacing man, eyes flicking up at him as Luke pulled the door open wider.</p><p>"Hey," the man spoke before Luke could open his mouth. His smile looked broken, like he wasn't used to doing it. "Sorry, I know it's kind of late. Am I disturbing you?"</p><p>"Uh... no. It's fine." Luke tried to contain his wide smile into something more casual.</p><p>"Okay..." The man nodded, taking a step closer and Luke felt his heart stutter in his chest. "I live across from you," he pivoted to jerk a thumb at apartment 3B. "And if it's not too much trouble, I have a huge favor to ask."</p><p>Luke knew who he was, and bit his tongue not to say so. He was the hot single dad who lived across the hall. </p><p>They'd seen each other a few times, Luke running out the front doors and colliding with the older man, embarrassed and stunned stupid by a pair of brown eyes and strong arms holding him steady. Passing each other on the stairwell, his neighbor giving a cordial nod and Luke averting his eyes to his shoes lest he be caught staring, only to trip and fall up the stairs. Luke remembers the other man's footsteps halting, before continuing down, as if he stopped to consider helping, but instead kept going. Or that one time recently where Luke had opened his door, heading to work only to be met by huge brown eyes staring up at him, before Hot Dad scooped the kid up, corrected that that wasn't their apartment, throwing a sheepish smile Luke's way, and disappearing behind his own door.</p><p>This was the most they've ever spoken to each other, let alone seen. Though every glance, every smidgen of interaction Luke cherished and only made his impossible crush deepen. It was a pure surface level attraction, Hot Dad was... well, hot. And after their first rom-com worthy meeting, Luke couldn't get the picture of his square jaw, slightly curled hair, and chocolate brown eyes out of his head. He was such a mystery to Luke, in the five months that Luke had lived here, he'd only run into the man less than a handful of times, each meeting felt inappropriate to introduce himself or start a conversation. He'd only had mumbles of his voice to remember, and once a flash of a smile, and now this…</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Hot Dad licked his bottom lip and Luke struggled to listen to what he had to say.</p><p>"I know we don't know each other, but I'm desperate and I feel like I can trust you--" He took a breath, as if asking Luke to do this really was hard for him. Luke's brows pinched in worry.</p><p>"My usual sitter isn't available and there's an emergency-- I have to go and-- it would only be for a couple hours, tops.."</p><p>"You want me to watch your son?" Luke interjected calmly. Hot Dad rambled like he was not only trying to convince Luke it was okay, but himself as well.</p><p>He sighed, nodding once. "Yes. And I will pay, of course."</p><p>Luke held a hand up. "There's no need, I'm happy to help a neighbor out." He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that didn't sound too cringey. "Let me just get my keys."</p><p>Hot Dad's apartment was nearly identical to Luke's, same open concept with the living room stretching into the kitchen, divided by an island, except he had two bedrooms, one the door was closed, the other opened a crack to reveal his son's room.</p><p>"I managed to put him to bed right after I got the call," Hot Dad spoke softly, allowing Luke to peek into the child's room. It was dark but Luke saw the crib in the corner, the glowing stars stuck to the ceiling, and toys everywhere.</p><p>"He's a very light sleeper," he explained as they ducked out, not quite closing the door. "So unless you want a toddler on your legs, I'd be very quiet."</p><p>Luke nodded, elated that he was getting a glimpse of this man's personal life and trying to not let it overwhelm him.</p><p>"Got it, quiet. I'm super quiet, he won't even know I'm here." His whisper went lower and lower to the point Luke couldn't even hear himself. Hot Dad chuckled softly, beconning Luke back to the living room with his fingers.</p><p>The whole tour took them less than a couple minutes, Hot Dad lastly explaining that the bathroom was through his room as he shoved his feet into boots and pulled on a leather jacket.</p><p>Luke followed him to the door, caught off guard as the man swung around just inside the hall, his boots giving him another inch over Luke and making his mouth dry.</p><p>"Thanks again for doing this, I really do owe you one." His eyes finally relaxed, genuine relief exuding off his posture. "My name's Din, by the way."</p><p>"Luke," he managed after a swallow, accepting Din's hand and relishing in the firm handshake. He couldn't help a grin that split across his face. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Din smiled and it nearly knocked Luke over. </p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>And with a final nod, Din was rushing down the hall.</p><hr/><p>He never told Luke what the emergency was, and Luke never asked. Din had made it back in under an hour, looking exhausted but treating Luke to a smile that made the older man’s eyes crinkle. Luke, momentarily stunned by that smile, insisted that it was really no problem, and if Din ever needed a last minute babysitter to just knock on his door.</p><p>That was weeks ago, and Luke had started losing hope, assuming it was just a one-off thing and they were back to being neighbors who sometimes saw each other in passing. Who was Luke kidding, anyway? Din had a son, which meant he probably had an ex-wife somewhere… maybe she visited. Maybe Din’s son visited her-- Grogu, Luke remembered Din calling him that time when the boy was standing outside his apartment.</p><p>Maybe Hot Dad Din wasn’t into 26-year old recent college graduates who worked in a dingy auto shop and attended a trade school at night, who also only just realized they were gay and had a huge identity crisis because of it and got immensely weirded out by their mother’s immediate acceptance but to “not tell your father” and <em> god </em>, Luke was overthinking again.</p><p>Luke had just finished blow drying his hair, shirtless and in sweatpants when he heard the tiniest sound coming from his front door.</p><p>He hesitated coming out of the bathroom, ears straining as he watched the door, hearing something like scratching and little bops against the wood. </p><p>“Hello?” Luke tried, stepping up the door and wishing, not for the first time, that he had a peephole. He should ask the landlord about that.</p><p>Luke flipped the lock and opened the door a crack, but that was just enough room for a small child to zoom into his apartment, cackling as he did so.</p><p>“Oh my God, Grogu! Hey!” Luke abandoned the door, scurrying after the toddler, dressed in all green with sneakers on that plopped noisily against Luke’s kitchen floor.</p><p>Luke managed to get behind the kid just as he was about to round the island, scooping him up by the armpits and causing his little legs to swing up from the momentum. Grogu giggled maniacally, his legs kicking as Luke attempted to gather all his limbs against his chest, remembering how his nephew, Ben, liked to be held.</p><p>“You--” Luke huffed, finally cradling Grogu in an awkward position of his arm between his legs and the toddler’s arms around his neck, chin on Luke’s shoulders. “--are a menace. Where is your dad, huh?”</p><p>As if summoned, Luke heard the low, frantic voice of Din in the hallway shouting Grogu’s name.</p><p>“In here!” Luke supplied, not surprised to see Hot Dad swinging his door all the way open and halting there, wide eyes on Luke holding his son.</p><p>“Sorry,” Luke grunted, hefting Grogu higher so he was seated more in the crook of his elbow. “He just ran in here when I opened the door.”</p><p>“No, I’m… sorry,” Din mumbled, his features relaxing as Luke walked them over and trying to squash the elation that rose up inside at seeing Din again. “He likes to disappear as soon as my back is turned.” </p><p>Luke chuckled good naturedly, passing Grogu to Din as the child reached out with grabby hands. He bit down a gasp as Din’s hands brushed his ribs during the transfer, skin prickling and heat spreading from that spot. With burning realization, Luke remembered he was shirtless and without Grogu in his arms, he felt exposed.</p><p>He crossed his arms across his chest, not missing the quick down and up movement of Din’s eyes and wondering--</p><p>
  <em> Did he just… </em>
</p><p>“Your hair is really fluffy.”</p><p>Luke blinked. Din shut his eyes and sighed, sounding annoyed at himself. Grogu began patting Din’s hair, pushing down the curls.</p><p>“Uh, thanks?” He combed his fingers through it self consciously. “It’s always like this after a wash.”</p><p>“No, thats…” Din opened his eyes again. “Anyway, I hope we didn’t bother you. I was just about to drop Grogu off at pre-k.”</p><p>Luke scanned down and only then noticing Din was also fully dressed: those same brown boots from before, the leather jacket, blue jeans and a white tee shirt tucked into them.</p><p>It was downright mouthwatering.</p><p>“No, never. You could never bother me.” Luke smiled and immediately wanted to put a shirt on.</p><p>Din’s eyes flicked down again and Luke began to second guess himself.</p><p>With a sigh through his nose, Din pulled his wrist up and checked the time on his watch.</p><p>“I gotta go. But… are you available this weekend? For, uh, babysitting?”</p><p>Luke was already mentally canceling his plans with his sister, feeling embarrassingly pleased. “Yeah! Yeah totally. Whatever you need.” He nodded and felt his hair flop in his face.</p><p>The corner of Din’s lips quirked up, like he was biting back a real smile.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll bother you again on Saturday.” He was turning and walking back out the door. Luke followed, resting one hand on the door knob and the other on the frame.</p><p>“Never a bother,” Luke reiterated, grinning like a maniac and practically leaning into the hallway.</p><p>Din huffed what might’ve been a laugh. “Alright.” He met Luke’s eyes once more. Grogu was watching him too, a hand stuck in his mouth.</p><p>“See you around, Luke.”</p><p>Luke’s fingers tightened around the door knob, irrationally pleased with the way his name sounded coming from Din.</p><p>“Bye, Din,” he bit his bottom lip and watched the pair disappear down the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, you bet your ass i'm working on a part two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally titled "Help a Neighbor Out."</p><p>Luke sat up carefully, intending to put Grogu to bed, just as Din leaned forward, apparently having the same idea, and their foreheads collided.</p><p>The bump of their heads was audible, and made Luke fall back on the cushions with a hiss, biting his tongue to not swear. Din jumped back like he’d been burned before reason came back to him and he rushed back in, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Sorry, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine it just… startled me.”</p><p>Grogu began to stir in Luke’s arms and the young man wondered if it was because of what just happened, or the alarming rate of his heart crashing against his rib cage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm FLOORED by the response last chapter. I don't even know what to say (or how to respond to comments) but im just so grateful and happy that so many of you enjoyed it. it truly knocked me over to come home from work to all your comments. thank you SO much!</p><p>i hadn't intended to continue this as a story... the first chapter was just an idea, a small foundation as i learned how to write Din and Luke. ive been inspired to write more and maaaybe get a little deep into it. i'll probably wrap this up in another chapter or two. please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "But we planned this weeks ago. I got Han to take Ben for the weekend. You know how hard it is to get that man to play father to his own son?” </em>
</p><p>“Leia,” Luke sighed. His sister liked to play up Han’s unwillingness to be a parent, but the truth was that he would still do anything for Leia and he loved Ben, in his own way.</p><p>It was complicated.</p><p>
  <em> “So what’s so important that I have to go into the city by myself now?” </em>
</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, taking the phone away from his ear and hitting speaker. “Just take Ahsoka, you two could use the quality time.”</p><p>Oven preheated, Luke took out his favorite frozen pizza, tearing open the wrapping and setting it down before going back into the fridge for shredded mozzarella he always kept on hand.</p><p><em> “You’re not answering my question.” </em> Leia said flatly, her voice crinkly through the iPhone’s speaker.</p><p>Luke gnawed on his bottom lip, wondering if it would be best to just go with the truth.</p><p>“My neighbor across the hall needs a babysitter on Saturday night,” he sprinkled a generous amount of cheese on top of the meager pie. “I said I would do it.”</p><p>A judgmental silence from the other end of the line.</p><p>
  <em> “Seriously? You’re ditching me to watch someone else’s kid?” </em>
</p><p>Luke felt another eye roll coming but held back, snickering instead. “I was his only hope.”</p><p><em> “Oh, you’re such a fucking liar, Skywalker.” </em> Leia huffed. <em> “He better be paying you well.” </em></p><p>Luke must’ve hesitated a moment too long because next thing he knew Leia barked out a disbelieving laugh.</p><p>
  <em> “He’s not paying you?! God I hope the dick is good.” </em>
</p><p>“Leia!” Luke snatched up his phone and took it off speaker for good measure, looking to his front door unconsciously.</p><p>“I’m just being a good neighbor. Don’t you want me to make friends?” He all but threw his pizza in the oven, setting the timer and turning back to lean against the counter.</p><p><em> “You’re too nice for your own good, Luke.” </em> She sighed again. <em> “I just don’t need you getting your hopes up for nothing.” </em></p><p>Luke knocked his head back, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“I’m fine.” He brought his head back down and paced to the living room, plopping down on his couch. “I’ll see you on Sunday, okay? We’ll talk more then.”</p><p>Leia hummed, her tone shifting suddenly. <em> “Gonna tell me all about how else your neighbor paid you?” </em></p><p>“Wow, okay I’m hanging up now.” </p><p>Last thing Luke heard before ending the call was Leia’s cackling laughter.</p><hr/><p>“So, dinner is in the fridge,” Din opened the fridge door and picked up a large tupperware full of spaghetti and meatballs. “Grogu likes his noodles cut up into bite size portions.”</p><p>Luke bit back a laugh at that.</p><p>"And he can have a cup of ice cream for dessert. Just one-- measure it out." He pointed a finger at Luke, completely serious and unaffected by Luke's wide smile. </p><p>"I mean it. Grogu is a fiend with sugar and he will get sick."</p><p>"No, no I got it." Luke laced his fingers together behind his back to stop himself from doing something stupid, like playfully smacking Din's finger out of his face. </p><p>Luke hovered by Din as he took him throughout the apartment, Grogu on his heels. The tour was a lot more detailed this time around, Din over explaining everything, going over dos and don'ts, and constantly tapping his fingers against his thighs, worried he was forgetting something. The fourth time Din had to tell Luke what was off limits to Grogu, the younger man finally interjected, pointing out that he had a 5-year old nephew that he often visited and baby sat for on occasion.</p><p>“Oh, good… good.” Din nodded, obviously alleviated, though his face remained stoic. They were in the bathroom, Din just finishing up a story about how Grogu once ate a whole tube of toothpaste and was working on the shaving cream before Din caught him and rushed him to the E.R. in a blind panic.</p><p>They passed through Din’s bedroom without so much as a peep, Luke noticed with awkward clarity. His eyes darted to Din’s bed subconsciously, finding a neatly made full size mattress and headboard. Luke forced himself to blink away an image of how Din might’ve looked asleep in it. Did he sleep sprawled out, limbs everywhere? Did he stay in one position throughout the night? Did he have sleep clothes or…</p><p>He looked down as Grogu babbled something, stomping his feet as he continued trying to get his hands around Din’s moving legs.</p><p>Luke allowed himself to guess that Din at least slept in his underwear, since he had a kid and all. And that’s as far as he let his mind wander.</p><p>Din finally gave his son the attention he had been demanding during Luke’s visit and scooped him up, easily settling him against his side in a one-armed hold. Luke felt something pull his chest at the sight. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll want to watch Ninja Turtles with you,” he lightly bounced Grogu as he spoke. “please be patient as he demands you to rewind and possibly even reenact fights with him.” He gestured to the row of <em> Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle </em> DVDs on the bookshelf next to the TV.</p><p>Luke looked at Grogu, who’s ears seemed to perk at the mention of his favorite show. His gaze flicked back to Din.</p><p>“Who’s your favorite turtle?”</p><p>“Leonardo.” Din answered quickly, loitering near the front door. “Yours?”</p><p>“Donatello.”</p><p>“Really?” Din’s brows quirked slightly. “I pegged you more for--”</p><p>“Michelangelo.” Luke finished with Din, nodding with a smirk. “Yeah, a lot of people say that.”</p><p>Din hummed, looking down at Grogu, who met his eyes. “Full of surprises.”</p><p>"You just don't know me at all." Luke teased, kicking himself because that probably wasn't the best thing to say right before being left alone with the child you’re babysitting.</p><p>"Mm," Din nodded. "We'll have to change that."</p><p>Luke smiled, his heart warming at the prospect of getting to know his neighbor more. He turned his attention back to Grogu, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>“Who’s <em> your </em>favorite turtle?”</p><p>Grogu stuck his fingers in his mouth, wide gaze turning up to his father again, who’s brows raised encouragingly. </p><p>After a moment of silence, where it was obvious Grogu wasn’t going to answer, Din chuckled helplessly.</p><p>“He actually prefers Master Splinter; gets real quiet and listens whenever he speaks.”</p><p>"He's already so quiet." Luke said before biting his lip. Din sighed. Luke figured it might've been a touchy subject, and felt a little foolish for bringing it up.</p><p>"He's… I was gonna say shy but he's not shy." Din shook his head before looking down at his son again, brushing some hair out of his eyes. </p><p>"It's something we're working on. Right, kid?"</p><p>Grogu nodded, his expression comically serious and making Luke laugh softly. </p><p>Luke figured there was a story there, reasons why Grogu didn't speak. But he wouldn't pry.</p><p>"Alright little one," Din announced, setting Grogu down once more. "You be good for Mr. Luke, got it?"</p><p>As an answer, Grogu walked the short distance to the couch and climbed on top of it.</p><p>"He's so weird," Din mumbled fondly, grabbing his jacket and getting ready. Luke grinned, enamoured by Din and Grogu's relationship.</p><p>"Oh, um…” Din patted his pockets. “Let me give you my number, in case of an emergency."</p><p>Luke’s jaw went slack, staring at Din’s outstretched hand.</p><p>Din’s brows raised, wiggling his fingers. “Your phone…”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, yes… that’d be smart…” Luke stammered, swallowing hard and pulling his phone out, unlocking it and handing it to Din, who began typing in his number.</p><p>A notification sound pinged through the air, Din texting himself from Luke’s phone.</p><p>“Okay. I have your number now too.” He handed it back to Luke who tried not to delude himself into thinking Din would text him for anything other than Grogu stuff.</p><p>“I should be back by 8,” Din offered as a goodbye, snagging his keys and, after one last glance at Grogu, finally left.</p><p>Luke remained rooted to the spot for a few seconds more, staring at the door Din just walked out of.</p><p>The loud sound of something falling and crashing to the floor broke Luke out of his daze, whipping around and finding Grogu executing the “I didn’t do it," face flawlessly, surrounded by books and trinkets emptied from a high shelf.</p><p>Luke sighed. “Did you climb that?” He indicated to the bookshelf.</p><p>Grogu said nothing.</p><p>Luke chuckled softly, amping himself up for an eventful evening.</p><p>As he told Din, Luke had experience taking care of his nephew, who he saw at least once a month, ever since he was born. Ben was a little terror, he first word being a swear (thanks, Han), getting into his first fight in kindergarten, and drawing on the walls in crayon (despite the creative outlet Leia partook in buying him sidewalk chalk and letting Ben create interpretive masterpieces from one end of the block to the other). Because of this, Luke was a very patient sitter. </p><p>Though he always had an air of patience and calm, even before taking yoga and meditation courses. Anger was something that just always brushed off of him… maybe it had something to do with his father’s anger issues growing up. Luke was lucky, he supposed, that instead of emulating his father, he forcefully turned against it and swore to never let himself get that worked up, to never let someone else feel intimidated or scared by his words or actions.</p><p>And after painting an image of what Grogu could be like based on their sparse interactions, Luke was mentally and, perhaps even spiritually, prepared to watch over the young one.</p><p>A few hours in though-- and Luke doesn’t want to jinx it-- Grogu was shattering his expectations.</p><p>He is so well behaved, so quiet, and so content to just sit and <em> listen </em> . It’s kind of astounding. Not that Luke had babysat many children, but his nephew was a terror, and he’s seen kids screaming and crying in public enough to know what’s expected of a parent. Luke wonders if this is just exceptional parenting (which makes something dangerously fond bloom in Luke’s chest) or this is just Grogu’s personality shining forth… or maybe he hasn't hit that stage of frightening yet (Din hadn’t stated it explicitly, but he <em> had </em> said Grogu was in Pre-K, which meant the kid was around 3 years old). When did they start to get frightening? Luke can’t remember a time Ben was ever <em> not </em>a menace. </p><p>Grogu’s room was where the first part of the evening was spent: playing brain games like shapes, I Spy, and puzzles. Luke enjoyed watching Grogu move from building blocks to massacring a coloring book with his own interpretations while he read a book he’d snagged off Din’s shelf. After an hour or so of Grogu entertaining himself, he’d crawled into Luke’s lap and stared at him expectantly, looking between him and the book he was reading.</p><p>Curious, Luke started the chapter over, and began reading out loud. He probably should’ve grabbed something a little more appropriate, one of the thin, colorful books that lined the green shelf on Grogu’s wall, but Luke was already reading, and Grogu seemed to listen with rapt attention.</p><p><em> Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance </em> probably wasn’t meant to be a children’s book, but it held Grogu’s attention for nearly half an hour before he started getting restless. It held Luke’s attention too. The title was almost misleading… he’d have to ask Din to borrow this.</p><p>Then it was dinner time. They sat at the coffee table, Luke’s legs crossed in front of him while Grogu sat on a pillow, propping himself up high enough to reach the table’s surface and quietly eat his pasta (which Luke indeed cut up for him) while Ninja Turtles played on the TV.</p><p>“Tasty, huh?” Luke prompted, looking sideways at Grogu. Grogu peeked over at Luke, stabbing a noodle through a meatball and opening his mouth wide to fit it through.</p><p>The pasta was actually delicious. The sauce tasted homemade, heavy with tomato flavor, garlic, basil, and onion, the meatballs seasoned to compliment it perfectly. Luke helped himself to seconds, noticing with a laugh that Grogu also wanted more. They polished off the large tupperware and Luke felt a pang of guilt over it. Din hadn’t told him if it was okay to eat all of it.</p><p>Luke was stuffed but Grogu demanded his ice cream (a silent stare down with a foot stomp until Luke figured out what it was the child wanted). Grogu ate his chocolate ice cream slowly, savoring every bite, as if he knew and respected the one cup rule.</p><p>They eventually moved to sit on the couch, letting Ninja Turtles play through. Grogu indeed bounced restlessly on the cushions with every fight scene and went still when Master Splinter spoke. It was endlessly amusing, and Luke watched it all fascinated and maybe falling a little bit in love.</p><p>Luke realized he hadn’t thought of Din much, if at all during his time with Grogu. It was almost a relief, but it also made sense, in hindsight; Grogu was such a delight to be around. The time passed quickly and Luke enjoyed the thoughtful glances the kid sent him, so it didn’t feel like he was talking to himself.</p><p>He wasn’t even aware of dozing off, but next thing he knew Luke was blinking his eyes open, his focus shifting to Din staring down at him.</p><p>“Hi.” Luke greeted sleepily, blinking as the rest of the world came into focus around him. </p><p>Maybe it was the brain fog, but Luke swore Din looked… soft. Like he’d been traveling for ages and finally found civilization. It was gone in a blink, that cool, almost impassive mask back up as he took a step back.</p><p>“Hey,” his voice was a whisper. “Sorry I’m late.”</p><p>“You’re late?”</p><p>A small grin broke free at the corner of Din’s lips. “Yeah. I texted you around 9…”</p><p>“I didn’t get it.” He must’ve fallen asleep before then. Luke tried to move and felt a weight on his chest, pinning him down. Luke dropped his chin and found Grogu sprawled over his sternum, chest to chest and his soft face smushed against his shoulder. </p><p>Luke’s hands went instinctively around the toddler, one hand on his head and the other around his back.</p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>Din hesitated, looking down at the pair before him. “Almost 11.”</p><p>“Goodness,” Luke huffed, smiling up at Din, who now crouched down to rest his hands on his knees.</p><p>“Here, let me…”</p><p>Luke sat up carefully, intending to put Grogu to bed, just as Din leaned forward, apparently having the same idea, and their foreheads collided.</p><p>The bump of their heads was audible, and made Luke fall back on the cushions with a hiss, biting his tongue to not swear. Din jumped back like he’d been burned before reason came back to him and he rushed back in, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Sorry, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine it just… startled me.”</p><p>Grogu began to stir in Luke’s arms and the young man wondered if it was because of what just happened, or the alarming rate of his heart crashing against his rib cage.</p><p>Silently, as if knocking their skulls taught him nothing, Din reached forward and scooped Grogu out of Luke’s hold, turning his son with ease until Grogu was latched around his father instead.</p><p>“I’ll put him to bed. Wait here.”</p><p>As if Luke was leaving after that.</p><p>After what felt like no time at all, Din reamerged. Luke had sat up fully, his heart back under control, shirt smoothed out, and hair needlessly pulled into some semblance of neat. He was dimly aware of the Ninja Turtles DVD menu playing on repeat and reached for the remote to turn it off just as Din began to speak.</p><p>“How was he?”</p><p>The room fell into silence as the DVD player powered off.</p><p>“Oh, he was an angel.” Luke spoke, turning to give Din his full attention. “We learned shapes, colored outside the lines, and oh-- ate all the pasta. Sorry. It was really good.”</p><p>Din huffed a quiet laugh, swaying on the spot while Luke remained on the couch.</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>His voice was still quiet and soft, it was doing something to Luke’s brain, forgetting what he was gonna say next.</p><p>“Um…” Luke scrambled up from the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I had a good time. He was a delight, honestly. I’d be more than happy to watch him again whenever you need.”</p><p>Din hummed, his eyes traveling, as if studying Luke’s face. “That’s good to know. Thank you.”</p><p>Luke felt his insides squirm at the genuine gratitude reflected in Din’s words, his tone. </p><p>“No problem…”</p><p>A palpable silence stretched between them. It should’ve been awkward, it almost was… but instead it felt… electric. The quiet way they spoke, the silence of the hour, it almost made the space between them sizzle. Din wasn’t looking away or saying anything and Luke struggled to speak.</p><p>“I-I should go,” he stammered, making his way to the door and slipping his shoes on. “It’s late.”</p><p>“It is.” Luke heard Din agree unnecessarily behind him. He straightened up and turned, finding the man with his arms still crossed, leaning sideways against the entrance wall.</p><p>Luke panned down and noticed Din wasn’t wearing shoes. It was weirdly intimate and endearing, seeing the denim of Din’s pants pool at his ankles, his black socks.</p><p>Movement caught Luke’s attention and he watched Din pull out his wallet.</p><p>Luke was quick to wave a hand. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>Din’s eyes met Luke’s beneath his lashes, pulling out a large bill. </p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>Luke shook his head with a smile. “It’s really no problem.”</p><p>After a moment, Din relented, putting the money back in and pocketing his wallet once more.</p><p>“Let me give you something else, then.”</p><p>Luke’s heart lept to his throat, Leia’s words the other day coming back to him. But Din left, going into the kitchen and opening his fridge. Luke let out a loud sigh, the force of it knocking him back against the wall and he had to laugh at himself a little, feeling foolish.</p><p>If Din heard Luke he didn’t say anything, instead offering Luke a plastic to-go container.</p><p>“Here.” </p><p>Luke took the food, looking through the plastic lid and seeing an array of colors.</p><p>“Jerk chicken with puréed squash and grilled broccolini.” Din spoke as if he’d said the phrase a thousand times.</p><p>Luke’s mouth was already watering, even though he wasn’t hungry.</p><p>“You went out to eat?” <em> Was he on a date? </em></p><p>“No. One of my cooks called out and I had to work his shift. It’s been a while since I worked on the line on a Saturday, it was a lot more chaotic than I remember.”</p><p>Luke blinked. <em> One of my cooks.. </em></p><p>“Are you a chef?”</p><p>Din nodded. “I own a restaurant. Razor Crest.”</p><p>Luke gaped, his reaction made a flash of amused pride cross Din’s face. Razor Crest was in the ritzy part of town, a place Luke passed by on occasion but never went into because of the exorbitant menu and constant flow of patrons.</p><p>“That’s insane.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve never gotten that reaction before.” Din laughed. “I guess you’ve heard of it.”</p><p>“I <em> guess </em>.” Luke mimicked sarcastically, smiling so wide he teeth showed. He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck again until he could control his features into something a little less manic.</p><p>Din chuckled again, the silence coming back, but this time it was easy, friendly.</p><p>“Good night, Luke. Thanks again.”</p><p>Luke took his cue, getting a hand around the door’s handle.</p><p>“Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You must be good with your hands.”</p><p>It takes a moment for Luke’s words to come back to him, but when they do, Luke feels his neck heat up. Din is looking at him with reserve before a slow grin pulls the corner of his lips up, like he can’t help himself. Luke looks down, struck silent; Din had never given him that look before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bringatrailer.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/1516644793f66e7dff9f98764daClassic-Honda-10-1458.jpg?fit=940%2C627">Din's bike</a>
</p><p>Some disclosures before we get into this:<br/>One, I’ve never watched The Clone Wars (it’s on my list) so I don’t know who Ahsoka is, except that Anakin trained her? So take her mention with a grain of clueless salt.<br/>Two, I know nothing about motorcycles and might’ve made some stuff up lol because who has time to do proper research.<br/>Turdly, i do want to make it clear that this entire fic is just me splashing around in the vast ocean of star wars and dinluke, desperately searching for land. this chapter is kinda just a filler for me to get comfy with luke and leia (who i had so much fun writing). next chapter will have a lot more steam. like, A LOT more. im very excited.</p><p>Also I changed Luke to working full time at an auto shop, not a part time mechanic. wtf was i thinking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> hey im gonna be late, sorry. getting Grogu to brush his teeth is a hassle so just put him in his crib and you can read him a book. his current favorite is where the wild things are. he usually passes out halfway through. ill try wrapping things up here as fast as i can. thanks so much again, youve been a big help </em>
</p><p>Luke had read and re-read the text Din had sent him last night. Din was kind of a frazzled guy, when it came to Grogu, or maybe it was just when it came to trusting Luke with Grogu… but in every other instance Din was calm and quiet. The text message was informal, rambly, and Luke relished at the hint of personality Din was slowly revealing, keeping each tidbit close to his heart.</p><p>He managed to tuck his phone away as he found Leia approaching the cafe; wouldn’t want her catching Luke staring at his phone dreamily.</p><p>Instead they embraced, remarking how it’d been a while, and sitting down for breakfast. Luke did feel a twinge of guilt for bailing on his sister, but she had indeed managed to convince Ahsoka to join her instead, but she’d already gone back home. Only making time on Saturday to make the trip and left early this morning.</p><p>“How is Ahsoka?”</p><p>Leia sighed with a shrug. “She’s fine. Works too much. We were gonna go bar hopping but in the end just bought a couple bottles of wine and brought it back up to the room.”</p><p>Luke gave Leia an eyebrow waggle and Leia smacked his arm.</p><p>“Stop that. We watched <em> The Bachelor </em> and fell asleep around midnight.” Leia made a face like, <em> wild night</em>.</p><p>“I am sorry…” Luke leaned forward. “I really was looking forward to showing you around Philly.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Leia said dismissively, waving a hand and taking a sip of coffee. Luke exhaled through his nose. It was easy for Leia to brush off things like this, but it didn’t make it okay.</p><p>After taking a bite out of her wrap, Leia propped an elbow on the table.</p><p>“Tell me about this neighbor you obviously have the hots for.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes but relented anyway. It was nice to talk about Din, especially with Leia. They never really had much time to gab and gossip, not like they used to when they were in undergrad together. They were never really close growing up, the result of living with divorced parents who swapped kids every other week instead of one of them taking both, like they couldn’t handle more than one.</p><p>It was pure coincidence that they ended up at the same college, and they hit it off much better as emerging adults rather than stuck up teenagers. Becoming more like friends than siblings, being there for each other during their first heartbreak, Luke coming out, Leia becoming pregnant and finishing school despite that, and both dealing with the bittersweet ending of graduation, where not only both Luke and Leia’s parents attended, but also Han, who had said he wasn’t coming.</p><p>Because of their upbringing and their own personal relationships, love was always this foriegn, fractured thing that neither of them really believed in… but Luke craved to his core. And Leia knew this, but never belittled him for it. But she was always cautious, taking on this motherly role that Luke wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed by, or grateful for.</p><p>“He’s such a mystery,” Luke admitted at length, having recapped how they met and gushing over every miniscule word they exchanged. “Like, I think I caught him checking me out once? But usually our conversations are just no nonsense, Grogu stuff.”</p><p>Though Din and Luke didn’t conversate much, did they? Last night’s exchange wouldn’t let Luke sleep. Maybe the tension that Luke felt was all in his head… his just-woken-up-from-a-2-hour-nap head. But it was also the most they spoke without Grogu in the room, Luke couldn’t help but overanalyze it. He was elated that their exchanges were getting longer and longer.</p><p>“He’s a single dad, I get it.” Leia took a sip of her coffee, cold by now. “Even if he does date, he can’t help but talk about his son more than anything else.”</p><p>Leia paused, setting the mug down.</p><p>“When did he check you out?”</p><p>“Uh, it was last week, also when he asked me to babysit on Saturday.” Luke looked up, remembering. “He also said my hair was fluffy.”</p><p>Leia snorted into her coffee. Luke smiled, too.</p><p>“What do you make of that?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a flirt, for sure. Was it unprompted?”</p><p>Luke thought back. “Kind of, I had just showered and hadn’t had time to put a shirt on.”</p><p>“Oh, that poor man.” Leia couldn’t stop grinning. “Had to look upon your twiggy arms.”</p><p>“They’re not twiggy! I’ve been working out!” Luke snapped and both of them fell in a fit of giggles. </p><p>This is what Luke missed. Talking, just being friends with Leia. Telling her about his stupid crush without judgement.</p><p>“The auto shop really is doing great things for my upper body though.” Luke commented off-hand.</p><p>“How’s that been going?”</p><p>The conversation is diverted at that, Luke going on about his work and Leia supplying her own struggles being a single mom and working full time. It’s something Luke always admired about Leia, her strength and perseverance, it was admirable. And it made Luke feel just a little useless, floundering around, unsure what he wanted to do with his future, but he supposed Leia felt something similar, having been forced into motherhood. Though she obviously never regretted having Ben, and was happy where she was.</p><p>They linger at the cafe long after their food is gone and their mugs empty, lost in conversation. Soon they moved to walking, taking the scenic detour through Old City as they made their way back to where Leia's car was parked. Luke knew she wouldn’t stay long, leaving for New York to get just a few lingering hours alone in her apartment before Han came by to drop off Ben.</p><p>“Hey, give it time.” Leia spoke as they approached her car, swinging back to the topic of Din. “He has your number now. But he’s been the first to initiate so far, why don’t you offer something harmless, that’s not babysitting?”</p><p>“Like a date?” The thought made cold, uncertain fear prickle in Luke’s stomach. He liked what they had going right now, Luke didn’t want to come on too strong, go too fast or, god forbid, overstep his boundaries.</p><p>Leia shrugged, leaning against the driver’s side door.</p><p>“I don’t know… like grabbing a coffee. Just a casual meetup between father and babysitter.”</p><p>Luke flinched. He didn’t want Din to think of him as just his new babysitter.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Think about it.” Leia offered before opening her arms and hugging Luke tight. “And don’t be a stranger. Ben misses you.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll be better about visiting.”</p><p>Leia nods, opening the car door. “Love you.”</p><p>Luke smiles. “Gross.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bolstered, just a little, by his and Leia’s conversation, Luke steps into the week with positivity. But after the first day with no communication from Din, Luke begins to lose confidence.</p><p>Luke tries not to psych himself out, he takes out his phone and stares at Din’s contact about five times a day, drafting out how to ask the older man for coffee, but always chickens out at the last second, tossing his phone or shoving it into his pocket with a promise to do it later.</p><p>“Later” stretches on and soon the week is ending, with nothing but silence to comfort Luke. He’d become accustomed to it, the lack of activity between Din and him, and in the building in general, during weekdays. Luke worked full time at the shop every morning, with night classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday keeping him out til 9pm. He could only imagine the hours Din must’ve worked, owning a restaurant and all. He had staff to oversee, dishes to create, and other managerial duties Luke had no idea about. All that on top of being a single dad with a pre-school kid? Luke wondered what exactly Din did in his free time.</p><p>Luke thought about that every time he left for work, looking at the door to 3B and maybe taking a little extra time getting back into his apartment in between work and class or late at night, hoping to catch a glimpse of cool brown eyes or hear the erratic stomps of a 3-year old running down the hall. </p><p>He had the insane idea to visit Razor Crest and hopefully run into Din there but Luke banished the thought before he had time to think about it. Luke also played with the idea to just, <em> fuck it </em>, knock on the guy’s door and just wing it. </p><p>Luke finally gets his chance quite by accident, the following Friday as he’s racing down the stairs, already knowing it’s futile and he’s definitely going to miss the bus.</p><p>He’s stopped at the front doors by a man walking in wearing a motorcycle helmet.</p><p>“Sorry, excuse me.” Luke breathes hard, trying to not bounce on his heels as he stands aside to let the man through.</p><p>Who hesitates in the entryway, shoulder propping the door open.</p><p>“In a rush?”</p><p>Luke’s ears perk at the familiar voice, even if it is muffled by a large helmet with the visor down.</p><p>“... Din?"</p><p>With a huff, Din removes his helmet, tucking it under one arm and using the other to comb through his mussed hair.</p><p>Luke feels spit pooling in his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, forget I’m wearing this sometimes.”</p><p>“You ride a bike?” Luke asks stupidly, his brain slowly coming back online.</p><p>Din quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah, just dropped Grogu off at school. Sorry--” He finally steps into the building, allowing Luke to get outside. “Don’t want to keep you.”</p><p>Luke slumps his shoulders. “Eh, it’s fine. I’ve definitely missed the bus. Might just call an uber…” he pulls out his phone as he speaks, directing his eyes to the apps there and not at Din’s perfectly tousled hair, or how some of it sticks to his sweaty forehead. </p><p>A moment passes before Din clears his throat.</p><p>“Uh, I can give you a ride.”</p><p>Luke’s head snaps up, not sure what his face is betraying. For his part, Din’s jaw is set, eyes locked on Luke’s and giving nothing away.</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, really. I don’t want to trouble you--”</p><p>“No trouble.” Din quickly interjects, his posture relaxing. “I owe you one anyway.”</p><p>He turns without letting Luke respond, making his way up the stairs.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll grab another helmet.”</p><p>Luke feels a flush creep up his neck. He didn’t even tell Din where he was going.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Luke notices after they round the corner into the parking lot, is the booster seat attached to the end of the motorcycle’s passenger seat, a tiny green helmet clipped to it. It’s so out of place and adorable that Luke has to do a double take at the actual bike as they get closer.</p><p>“Honda” is printed in it’s classic font along the sapphire blue fuel tank, the blue carrying down to the airbox and curled around the body are dual exhaust pipes. With the high handlebars, fat lights and thin wheels, the bike is long and sleek, and Luke immediately knows what make it is.</p><p>“That’s a Honda CB750.” Luke sounds breathless in his own ears as he approaches the bike, crouching down to get a better look.</p><p>He can’t see Din, but he hears the pleasant surprise in his voice.</p><p>“You know bikes?”</p><p>“I know vintage bikes,” Luke says, noticing some modifications. Which makes sense, if you want to run an old bike. “She’s a beauty. How’d you get it?” He looks up as Din approaches.</p><p>“Bought it off a friend.” He must notice Luke taking in the modifications and continues. “Had to swap the engine, brakes didn’t work-- had to soak them in chemdip, clean the pistons, everything by hand. Took me weeks to get her riding again.'' </p><p>Luke stood up, circling the bike as Din spoke, inspecting the mods and appreciating what parts stayed. He sees Din smiling, obviously proud. Luke wonders how often he gets to show off.</p><p>“What's the engine?”</p><p>“A 900. Takes away a few ponies but the throttle response is much better now.”</p><p>“You must be good with your hands.”</p><p>It takes a moment for Luke’s words to come back to him, but when they do, Luke feels his neck heat up. Din is looking at him with reserve before a slow grin pulls the corner of his lips up, like he can’t help himself. Luke looks down, struck silent; Din had never given him that look before.</p><p>“My buddy Boba did most of the work, actually.” Din continues like Luke didn’t just insinuate anything, taking a wide step around the bike to be that much closer to him. “I just told him what I wanted-- I mainly put in the elbow grease and exterior.”</p><p>It takes all Luke’s willpower to meet Din’s eyes and not stumble backwards as the older man approaches. </p><p>“It’s still impressive,” he manages to croak out.</p><p>“Wait till you feel how it rides.” Din hands Luke a helmet, a mischievous glint in his eyes. </p><p>Luke is quick to shove the helmet on, effectively squashing down the flush that has erupted over his face. There’s no way Din wasn’t fucking with him. That was a flirt, right? <em> He’s definitely flirting with me. </em></p><p>After telling him the address of the auto shop-- Din punching in the coordinates on his phone-- they mount the bike and Luke doesn’t hesitate to grab on tight to Din’s hips. The seat is a lot shorter than intended because of the attached booster, his chest and pelvis are flush to Din’s backside, but Luke refuses to come off as timid, even though he fights off a boner the minute the engine starts.</p><p><em> God </em>he wonders what Din is thinking right now. </p><p>The engine is a loud distraction to the emotions swirling in Luke’s body, the scenery whipping by them keeping his gaze on anything except the back of Din’s neck, which a sliver of is exposed between the helmet and the collar of his leather jacket.</p><p>In half the time it would’ve taken Luke to ride the bus, they pull up to Peli’s Garage. In his haste to detach himself from Din, Luke nearly falls off the bike, nerves singing as Din grabs his arm to stabilize him.</p><p>“You okay?” Din sounds like he’s laughing.</p><p>“Mmhm, fine!” Luke’s high pitched voice makes him wince. </p><p>“First time riding passenger?”</p><p>Luke rips off the helmet, hoping the red on his cheeks is mistaken for the helmet’s tight fit. He tries a smile but it probably looks insane.</p><p>“It’s been a long time.”</p><p>Luke is rushing this, he knows he’s being watched. The engine is running, soon his coworkers will come out because they’re all nosy, and if Peli is here she’ll yell at Din for distracting everyone and probably throw parts at him until he leaves.</p><p>Luke offers the helmet, which Din takes, clipping it to Grogu’s chair, which Luke just noticed also has a little pair of goggles attached. He must notice Luke’s fidget and his shoulders slump, like he’s disappointed to leave so soon. Or maybe Luke is just making it up. </p><p>“Well, see ya later.” Din nods.</p><p>Luke nods as well, feeling slightly guilty but steps back as Din revs the engine and speeds off, kicking up dirt and suddenly the sound of silence is alarming in Luke’s ears. He forgot he was planning to ask Din out in person. They never did get chances to talk much, did they? </p><p>He turns and has to bite back a groan of misery. Standing outside the garage is Cassian, Rose, Poe, and Finn. Luke isn’t too worried about the latter two, but Rose was an incorrigible blabbermouth and Cassian just seemed to have it out for him in general.</p><p>Rose is the first to speak as he approaches, going straight to the lockers.</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>“Just a friend.” Luke knew he had to give her a somewhat honest answer, “nobody” or “none of your business” led to assumptions, which led to rumors. </p><p>He turns the lock and pulls out his coveralls, sitting down to pull off his shoes and not appreciating how the rest of the team loiters close enough to hear the conversation. It must be a slow day for everyone to grasp at any kind of story.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as the kind of guy who hangs around bikers.” Cassian comments, almost off hand.</p><p>“He’s not a <em> biker </em>.” Luke retorts, then instantly regrets it. He shouldn’t be giving his co-workers any details about Din, lest they pry out of sheer boredom.</p><p>“Where did you meet such a stud, anyway?” Poe steps in like he can’t help but join the conversation. Luke rolls his eyes as he zips himself up. </p><p>“How do you know he’s a ‘stud’? His face was covered.” Cassian waves a filthy rag at Poe.</p><p>Poe shrugs. “I saw those thighs.”</p><p>“Bet Skywalker’s seen them too.” Rose leers, shifting her weight to one side, hand on her hip.</p><p>A muffled laugh comes from behind and they all turn to see Finn, who seemingly had gone back to work, taking his hand from his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, that was inappropriate.”</p><p>“Skywalker is blushing, isn’t that adorable!” Cassian announced, which made a real flush prickle Luke’s ears.</p><p>“Cassian likes Jyn.” Luke all but shouted, turning without another word to clock in.</p><p>“Oh my g-- I told you that in <em> confidence </em>.” Cassian whisper-shrieked.</p><p>But the distraction worked, everyone, including Finn, clamored onto Cassian excitedly.</p><p>Then Peli’s voice rang out from the office, shutting everyone up and straightening their postures.</p><p>“I hear too much chatting and not enough clanging; <em> get back to work! </em>”</p>
<hr/><p>The short time spent with Din gave Luke the boost of confidence he needed to ask Din out, he still refused to do it over text, no matter how clear the signals might’ve been. Wait, were they clear?</p><p><em> No, no </em> . Luke chastised himself, viciously yanking out cords from the motherboard of the PC he was troubleshooting and turning the volume up in his ear buds. <em> Don’t overthink it. You always do this. Focus. </em></p><p>Then the music paused with a text notification, making Luke almost drop his screwdriver.</p><p>Sitting back, ignoring the glare his professor sent him, Luke took out his phone, trying not to get his hopes too high, but feeling himself deflate anyway when he read the message was not from a certain hot neighbor he’d been thinking about all week.</p><p>He actually had to do a double take at the contact name.</p><p>Biggs.</p><p>
  <em> Hey Luke, it’s been a long time but I was wondering, are you still in Philly? I’m here for a conference and would love to catch up. What’s your favorite bar? </em>
</p><p>A fond smile stretched across Luke’s lips. He hadn’t seen Biggs since college. They’d remained friends on social media of course and occasionally interacted with each other’s posts, but he’d moved to Buffalo and Luke had drifted off to Philadelphia at the time, eventually moving across the water to Southern Jersey. </p><p>
  <em> Of course youre only here for work. How many times did you say youd come visit? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know, I’m sorry. Let me buy you a drink </em>
</p><p>And Luke figured, why not. He always remembered Biggs fondly, his first real friend in college and also his first… crush. Not that that mattered now. He could venture into the city for a drink or two. If anything, it’d probably help take the edge off asking Din out. Maybe he could even do it by text, with some liquid courage.</p><p>Luke flinched at the idea of drunk texting Din. Maybe not. </p><p>
  <em> Im almost done with lab, wanna meet at Stos in old city in an hour and a half? </em>
</p><p>The responding text was instant.</p><p>
  <em> Sounds like a plan. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh geez, i had in my notes that everyone at the shop was gonna come out and ogle din’s bike, not gush over how hot he is/luke’s personal life. oh well.</p><p>
  <a href="https://cafekestis.tumblr.com/">be my friend on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You make me nervous."</p><p>Luke caught his breath, Din sending a follow up text immediately.</p><p>"But in a good way."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a lot more of Biggs than I intended... It's nothing sinister, and you can skip it if you'd like, just start reading at, "Luke awoke with a jolt." But I must inform you that I had a lot of fun writing the two of them together... and it also annoyed me because god dammit this is a dinluke fic and I keep getting distracted writing Luke with other characters lmao. Hopefully this chapter (and the next one) makes up for that ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke walked into his favorite bar a little later than he’d promised Biggs, pushing past loud patrons and scanning down the bar before seeing the familiar outline of shaggy hair and a sharp nose.</p><p>Biggs turned just as Luke was approaching, a wide, unguarded smile that nearly touched Biggs’ eyes left Luke momentarily stunned. He’d nearly forgotten about his old crush on him, that smile bringing back fond but also painful memories.</p><p>“Luke Skywalker!” Biggs shouted, as if announcing it to the entire bar. Luke laughed awkwardly but returned the tight embrace, nearly falling into the stool next to Biggs as he patted him on the back.</p><p>“It’s been a long time,” Luke offered conversationally, indicating to the waiting barkeep that he’d have what Biggs was having.</p><p>“You haven’t changed at all.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke’s grin fell as the bartender asked for his ID and Luke grumpily fished out his wallet.</p><p>Biggs laughed. “I mean like that.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like no time had passed between them. Years of casual social media interactions and otherwise silence seemingly forgotten as Luke and Biggs drank and recounted their time in undergrad. The shenanigans they used to get up to, late night study sessions, bringing up old friends that they both had fallen out of contact with as well, but meeting up in person might not have made a difference. Luke fell into a familiar, comfortable conversation with Biggs that had Luke reminiscing the past dearly… wondering who his friends were these days. </p><p>He had his coworkers at the shop, Luke supposed. Or his classmates in computer networking; Luke would admit getting a drink with them after they’d all finished up in lab was something he used to look forward to… maybe he should try interacting with them more, his team at Peli’s and in class. Making friends as an adult was hard, he should ask Leia how she does it.</p><p>“How’s Leia?”</p><p>Luke raises an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised that Biggs thought to bring her up. They were two drinks in now, Luke switching to cider after he realized Biggs was drinking whiskey and coke. It took him a while to choke that one down.</p><p>“She’s good…” Luke trailed off, wracking his brain for how much Biggs and her actually interacted way back when. “Han bailed on her after graduation but he’s always around. And she’s really good at taking care of herself.”</p><p>Biggs shook his head. “She shouldn’t have to.”</p><p>Luke shrugged, taking a long sip from his drink. “It’s something she’s used to.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Luke turned, finding Bigg’s elbow propped on the bar, fingers curled under his chin and watching him.</p><p>Luke’s eyes roamed Bigg’s face, drunkenly obvious. Bigg’s still had that mustache, and his dark brown hair looked black in the dimly lit bar. His square jaw and long nose reminded him of Din and Luke suddenly had a thought… <em> do I have a type? </em></p><p>“I seem to manage.” Luke finally said, turning his focus to one of the numerous TVs lined at the back of the bar. It felt weird, thinking of Din while his old college crush was a meer two feet from him.</p><p>“You’re used to it?”</p><p>Luke shrugged again, going to take another sip of his drink and frowning when he found it empty.</p><p>Biggs laughed next to him. “Another round?”</p><p>“I should probably head out…” Luke mumbled, taking out his phone to check the time, sighing loudly when he read how late it was. Tomorrow. Luke would talk to Din tomorrow.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, I just got you here.”</p><p>Luke turned with a sigh, leveling Biggs with a look they used to exchange in college. The squinted eyes and smirky lips. It was a look Luke used to throw at him right before he caved and went along with whatever plot Biggs had come up with, usually with Wedge in tow as well. Ah, Luke wondered how <em> he </em>was doing. Probably married with kids, if Luke had to guess.</p><p>Biggs laughed heartily. “Seriously! You really haven’t changed.”</p><p>Luke chuckled quietly at that, he liked to think he’d changed.</p><p>“What about your conference?”</p><p>Biggs waved a hand.</p><p>“Already happened. We’re leaving tomorrow. And I <em> need </em>to get shit faced.”</p><p>Luke thought about it. He was having a good time, but Din had been in the back of his mind all night. Now that talking to him tonight was out the window, Luke could focus all his attention on reconnecting with an old friend. He could certainly use the conversation skills.</p><p>Also, it’d been a very long time since Luke got drunk.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re buying.”</p><p> </p><p>The bar only got more dense and loud as the night wore on, the colors emitting from the TVs streaking across the bar and over everyone’s hair and faces, engaging Luke and making him dizzy at the same time.</p><p>Or maybe he was just a lightweight.</p><p>They eventually left the bar, the cool night air slapping Luke in the face as he took a deep breath, in his nose and out through his mouth.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I let myself get drunk,” Luke admitted, a permanent, goofy grin etched on his lips.</p><p>“I can’t believe you turned into such a lightweight. You used to always be the one to suggest shots.”</p><p>Luke sniggered, tripping over his own shoes and feeling Biggs catch him by the arm. He remembered, suddenly, when Din caught him stumbling off his bike.</p><p>“Oh!” Luke whined, slapping a hand over his eyes, knocking his head back.</p><p>“What?” Biggs sounded bewildered.</p><p>“I forgot to say ‘thank you’.”</p><p>After a thoughtful moment, their mismatched steps filling the quiet air, Luke slid his hand down and sighed.</p><p>“For the drinks?”</p><p>“No… I mean, yes thank you for that.” Luke turned to Biggs, patting his shoulder and smiling at the humorous grin the other man shot at him.</p><p>“But I was thinking of earlier today. My, uh, my neighbor gave me a ride into work and I didn’t thank him. I feel so dumb.”</p><p>“Ah…” Biggs hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure you’ll get your chance. My fiance always harps on me that I’m not thankful enough, so if you want I can text and remind you. It’ll be good for me, too.”</p><p>Luke stopped walking, staring at Biggs like he’d grown a second head.</p><p>“... What?”</p><p>“You’re engaged?”</p><p>A wide smile curved up Bigg’s mouth. “Yeah. I announced it on Facebook like, sheesh, last year? You didn’t see that?”</p><p>Luke shook his head dumbly, slowly getting his feet to work again and they resumed walking.</p><p>“I’m not really on Facebook anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, right…” Biggs nodded, seemingly unaware of the bombshell he just dropped on Luke. “Well, this just proves we need to hang out more. Philly is a 6-hour drive but maybe we can make something work, or you can actually use that phone of yours and text me.”</p><p>Luke scoffed, smiling. “It goes both ways, you know.”</p><p>“I know.” Biggs grinned back, bumping his shoulder to Luke’s. “Why are you so stunned? Thought I’d never settle down?”</p><p>They were coming up on the train station, Luke knew his time with Biggs was short, and his alcohol induced brain removed all his filters, so he spoke what he’d wanted to say for years.</p><p>“I used to have a crush on you.”</p><p>Biggs looked over at him and Luke met his gaze, grinning and then laughing at the expression Bigg’s face morphed into, contemplative, reflective.</p><p>“Huh. You know, I always thought you had a thing for me.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“You always stared at me… more than a friend ought to.”</p><p>“You were very handsome.” Luke admitted. “It was distracting.”</p><p>Biggs laughed and Luke wondered if he was as drunk as Luke was.</p><p>“<em> Were </em>?” He cocked an eyebrow and gave Luke a smirk that reminded him way too much of Han.</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Still are.”</p><p>Biggs laughed again, throwing an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “C’mon, let me at least take the train with ya.”</p><p>“Oh Biggs, it’s so late. Don’t you want to get back?”</p><p>“To where, my hotel room? No thanks. I want to hear more about this.” He grinned and Luke felt old butterflies swirl in his stomach.</p><p>“About how I had a crush on you? I’m already so embarrassed that I told you.”</p><p>“And I am just loving it.” Biggs admitted with another laugh, but Luke led them onto the platform anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of talking more about it, they rode the train in silence, Biggs looking out the window, admiring the city lights while Luke fought to keep his eyes open and his stomach in check. He hadn’t had much to eat before drinking and he was starting to feel his decision as he swallowed multiple times and blinked hard against the spinning lights of the train car.</p><p>Luke wondered how Biggs was managing. He probably still went out and drank often, his tolerance much higher than Luke’s. Luke was suddenly grateful that Biggs insisted on coming on the train with him; he was about to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the third floor.”</p><p>“There’s no elevator?”</p><p>Luke shook his head and regretted it, groaning. “It’s an old building.”</p><p>He heard Biggs grumble as he helped Luke up the stairs and waited as Luke fumbled for his keys.</p><p>Luke turned, leaning heavily against his door.</p><p>“Thanks for convincing me to come out, I had a lot of fun.”</p><p>“I’m glad. I missed this.”</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>Biggs opened his arms and Luke chuckled softly, stepping into his friend’s embrace and wrapping his arms around him as well.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna go inside and puke,” he pulled back, his heart light. “Be safe getting back, you remember the way to the station?”</p><p>Biggs laughed, then nodded. “Don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>Luke nodded and watched Biggs turn and leave. Leia had said that to him as well… he frowned, Luke hoped he wasn’t developing a bad habit.</p><p>He noticed, just before going into his apartment, that the light was on in 3B, streaming from under the door. It was nearly 2am, was Din awake?</p><p> </p><p>Luke awoke with a jolt, groaning loudly and turning over in his bed, hoping if he ignored the knocking on his door the person would give up and leave.</p><p>Moving was a bad idea though. Luke blew out a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't remember the last time he got a hangover, and was ill prepared to handle the spinning room and throbbing headache.</p><p>The knocking ceased after another round and Luke sighed in relief, sleep pulling him back under quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Until the knocking started back up again. Luke blinked awake this time, unsure of what he was hearing at first.</p><p>"Seriously?" Luke grumbled, rubbing his face in the pillow. His head didn't feel like it was gonna float away so he supposed that was an improvement. </p><p>He pulled himself up as the knocks continued, dulling wondering whoever it was probably had something important to say. Oh shit, was it his landlord?</p><p>Luke scrambled to pull a shirt and sweats on, almost stumbling as he padded through the living room.</p><p>"I'm coming, hold on," Luke groused, pushing his hair out of his face, wondering vaguely how wild his bed head looked and ripped the door open.</p><p>And almost shut it in Din's face. </p><p>"Hey," Luke croaked, his greeting almost sounded like a question. "What's up?"</p><p>Din's expression was… guarded, staring at Luke for a beat too long.</p><p>"Sorry, were you asleep?"</p><p>Luke didn't want to come off as sarcastic, but he lifted his eyebrows obviously anyway. </p><p>He’s surprised to see Din’s mouth curl up into a grin, his eyes roaming like he’s studying Luke’s face.</p><p>“It’s nearly 2pm.”</p><p>Luke blinked, groaning a second later and slumping on his door frame.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>Luke scrubbed a hand down his face, missing the look of shock Din gave him at his colorful word choice. Luke was going to swear off alcohol for good. Half the day was wasted and Luke couldn’t foresee himself doing much anything else today except nurse his stupid hangover. <em> Fucking Biggs </em>… not that Luke is gonna text and whine to him about it, that would only give the other man leverage to tease him more.</p><p>“Late night?” Din’s voice gave nothing away, his face once again controlled into something impassable once Luke meets his eyes again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Luke nodded with a tired smile.</p><p>After another moment of silence, bordering on awkward, Din huffed, taking a step towards Luke, his eyes considering.</p><p>Luke can’t do much but stare back, holding his breath, his pulse drumming in his ears.</p><p>“I have a great hangover cure, if you’re interested.”</p><p>“Um,” Luke straightened his posture when he realizes he’s looking <em> up </em>at Din, feeling like a dope. “Yeah, I’m interested.”</p><p>Din nods. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Luke let out the breath he’d been holding as soon as the door to Din’s apartment shuts.</p><p>“Shit,” Luke mumbled, stepping back and closing his own door. He made his way to the bathroom, flicking on the light and cursing again at the sight of himself in the mirror.</p><p>He had dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, and his hair was insane. Luke splashed cold water over his face, scrubbing hard until he felt human again, attempting to comb his hair into something palatable but gave up and ruffled it up again. He brushed his teeth and grabbed some pain killers on his way out and into the kitchen for a large glass of water.</p><p>Luke had collapsed on the couch when he heard knocking at his door again.</p><p>“It’s open.” </p><p>“Grogu’s coming in.” Din said, just as the toddler shot through the gap in the door and through the apartment.</p><p>“Grogu! Manners.” Din scolded, shutting the door behind him, Grogu nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Luke smiled fondly, sitting up and scooting down the couch to give Din room and trying to not visibly freak out over Din in his living room and sitting on his couch.</p><p>“Here,” Din handed over a glass of something brown and cold. Luke took it and sniffed, smelling bananas.</p><p>“It’s just a peanut butter and banana smoothie, with almond milk so it doesn’t upset your stomach,” Din explained without being asked. “Also some strong coffee and chocolate.”</p><p>Luke took a sip and sighed loudly as he swallowed, going back in for another gulp and another.</p><p>Din’s lips quirked up, eyes softening. “Good?”</p><p>Luke licked his lips then wiped them with the back of his hand for good measure. </p><p>“So good,” he took another long sip. “Can you make me this every day?”</p><p>Din laughed, loud and unexpected, it made Luke smile hugely.</p><p>“If you want.”</p><p>Luke’s smile faulted, considering Din. His eyes were kind, honest, that guard slipping.</p><p>Grogu peeked around the corner of Luke’s couch, catching the younger man’s eyes and causing Din to turn.</p><p>“What?” He asked Grogu, his voice playful. Luke grinned, biting his lip and watching with something close to adoration as Din stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers at Grogu and Grogu, in turn, running away squealing.</p><p>“He’s like a cat.” Din commented, turning back to Luke with a soft smile. </p><p>Luke had to look away, back down into his smoothie. He couldn’t handle how soft Din looked, it reminded him of the way he’d been looking at Luke after he’d woken up with Grogu on his chest.</p><p>“So,” Luke’s fingers drummed along the glass, switching gears. “What brings you here? Just checking up on me?”</p><p>He asked the last part like a joke, but Din’s face fell, that soft expression gone and Luke instantly missed it.</p><p>“Sorry. For waking you I mean. I guess I was just checking on you… not that you need it, uh…” Din eyed the floor, his hands on his knees.</p><p>“I heard you and your date last night-- I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded like you took a long time to get into your apartment, just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Din spoke quickly and quietly, waiting until he was finished to meet Luke’s eyes.</p><p>Luke was holding his breath again, attempting to collect his swirling thoughts. The idea of Din close enough to his door to overhear Biggs and him talking, to notice that Luke hadn’t opened and shut his own door, gave Luke a strange sensation of anxiety and excitement. He hadn’t gone into his apartment because he was staring at Din’s door. He was staring at his door for a long time. His light had been on, and Luke was drunkenly waiting for him to come out, as if the older man was waiting for him.</p><p>But he wasn’t about to tell Din that.</p><p>“I-- I was drunk,” Luke offered, obviously. “And tired. It took me a while to find my key and then remember how it worked.”</p><p>Din continued to watch him, study him, it made Luke feel transparent.</p><p>“Also, that wasn’t a date,” Luke licked his lips again, his hand reaching out without his permission and settling it on top of Din’s arm, because Din looked upset. He looked worried all the sudden and Luke wanted so desperately to see that soft smile again.</p><p>“He’s just an old friend from college. He brought me home cos, honestly I’m a horrible lightweight and I kind of needed the supervision.”</p><p>Bringing up Biggs made Luke’s eyes blow wide, reflecting on a certain part of his drunken ramblings.</p><p>“Oh!” He brought his hand back and didn’t miss how Din watched Luke’s hand leave his arm. “I forgot to thank you for taking me to work the other day. Sorry I was so rude, but my coworkers are horrible gossips and I didn’t want you to havta deal with their interrogations and--”</p><p>“So you’re single?”</p><p>Luke froze, jaw slack.</p><p>And then he felt his heart sputter to a stop.</p><p>“Uh… yes.”</p><p>Din stared, eyes fixed on Luke, dark and determined as he took a shaky inhale.</p><p>“Would you go out to dinner with me?”</p><p>Luke’s heart restarted, kicking him in the chest as it raced in double time.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The corners of Din’s mouth twitched, a tiny smile fighting to break through.</p><p>“Great. How’s next Saturday sound?”</p><p>Luke laughed softly, leaning so his shoulder pressed into the back of the couch.</p><p>“Or I’m free tomorrow?” Luke offered, then biting his lip, realizing he didn’t want to come off as over eager.</p><p>But Din chuckled, also turning to lean sideways on the couch and bringing a knee up as well, getting comfortable.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Luke felt his neck heat up, embarrassed. Though Din didn’t look annoyed or put off, he seemed… elated, in a quiet way.</p><p>“Right, sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. If I was available I’d offer tonight.”</p><p>Luke’s heart was soaring. So Din was seemingly just as eager as Luke for some time together.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Din nodded, then his eyes dropped just as Luke felt a tug at his pant leg.</p><p>“Hey, Grogu. What are you up to?” Luke set his nearly empty glass down as Grogu lifted his arms and Luke aquiested, scooping him up, trying to arrange the toddler on his lap only for him to crawl onto the cushion between Luke and Din.</p><p>“Grogu likes you,” Din spoke, matter-of-factly. “He asks about you, sometimes.”</p><p>“Does he?” Luke was elated, catching Grogu’s stare as the kid turned to him. Luke had never met a child so quiet, yet still able to understand what the people around them were saying.</p><p>“He doesn’t trust easily,” Din went on, reaching out and brushing hair out of Grogu’s eyes. His hair was long, long enough that if Leia was here she’d already have a pair of sheers in her hand. “I don’t even think he’s spoken to his teacher yet.”</p><p>Luke watched the both of them, Grogu now giving his full attention to Din.</p><p>“His personality more than makes up for it.”</p><p>Din chuckled. “I wonder where he gets it from, it’s certainly not me.”</p><p>Grogu gave his father a look and a huff that made it clear the apple did not fall far from the tree.</p><p>“I think he’d disagree,” Luke smiled, getting Grogu’s attention once more. “And I like you too, Grogu.”</p><p>Grogu made a pleased sound, kicking his legs over the edge of the couch.</p><p>Luke met Din’s eyes again and was pleased to see that soft look again.</p><p>Then he sighed. “We should be getting back,” Din rubbed his palms on his jeans, standing and bending forward to heft Grogu up. “Gotta get this gremlin to autie Cara.”</p><p>Grogu blew a raspberry and both Luke and Din smiled.</p><p>Luke walked them to the door, leaning out of it as soon as they were in the hallway.</p><p>“You know,” Luke started, his heart doing a somersault. Din was so close, turning quickly, Grogu on his hip.</p><p>“I’d been working up the courage to ask you out all week.” </p><p>Din smiled. Luke couldn’t keep count anymore of how many times he’d seen Din smile now, but each one was catalogued in his brain, every variant safely stored away where only Luke could bring it up again, remember when it happened and how to evoke it.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Luke could hardly believe that, but his chest clenched at the thought of Din being just as nervous to ask Luke out. It made a hopelessly giddy smile break free.</p><p>After a moment, Din’s eyes doing that thing again where it seemed like he was scanning Luke’s face, he sighed and hefted Grogu higher.</p><p>“I’ll text you.”</p><p>Luke exhaled softly. “Okay.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Texting seemed to come easier to Din than talking, which Luke was surprised by but wasn’t about to complain about. Din didn’t seem like the type, then again, he was always so quiet and reserved in person, there was something open and unfettered about writing your thoughts down rather than speaking them. Luke supposed he was lucky enough to be able to read and respond to this side of Din.</p><p>
  <em> Do you have a place in mind youd like to try?  </em>
</p><p>Luke read the text from Din, on his way to work a couple days following their last interaction. They’d already exchanged a few friendly messages, talking about what Luke went to trade school for (computer networking), when Din first opened Razor Crest (5 years ago, when he was 30), along with an unprompted photo of Grogu brushing his teeth, the accompanying text reading: <em> he’s never brushed his teeth by himself </em>.</p><p><em> You asked me out, aren’t you supposed to pick? </em> Luke teased, smiling wide. He smiled every time he felt his phone buzz with a text notification, well aware of how foolish he must’ve looked and hoping it wasn’t coming across too obviously with his coworkers.</p><p><em> Who told you that?  </em> Was Din’s response, followed quickly by, <em> i can if you want, but if you have a favorite spot, id like to try it. </em></p><p>Luke didn’t dwell on the implications of that, opting instead to pocket his phone for now as he got off the bus and collected his expression into something neutral for work.</p><p>Texting Din during class was another obstacle all together. Luke found his focus lost during assignments and lab, unable to <em> not </em>check his phone when it vibrated. The week was half over and, although most of their conversations had just been silly small talk or situational, he’d already learned so much about Din. They talked about their friends and family, work, and Grogu. Din was always happy and quick to talk about Grogu, which Luke thought might get annoying or old after a while, but he found when the conversation shifted to the kid, Luke paid even more attention, sometimes asking for a picture and elated when he’d get one.</p><p>Luke would complain about his coworkers or how stressful class was becoming, now that the A+ certification was right around the corner. And although the tech stuff seemed to go over Din’s head, he still offered sympathy and would often bring it back up, asking Luke if he’d gotten enough sleep or remembered to blink when staring at a computer screen for too long. It was endearing and sweet. And late at night, laying in bed, wondering if it was too late to respond to a text Din had sent him earlier in the day, Luke wondered if Din was doing the same thing. Settled in his own bed, Grogu safely tucked into his crib and the only light in the room coming from Din’s phone screen.</p><p>Luke shuffled down into the blankets more, his pulse suddenly racing as his mind wandered. During the week, while getting to know Din, and his nerves fizzling away with each text message, they’d never crossed this amicable line. On the surface, while they texted a lot, it was all friendly, very “getting to know you” questions and answers. Luke found it silly that he had to remind himself that Din liked him, at least enough to ask him out and text him back as quickly and frequently as he did. But Luke wanted more. He wanted some evidence that Din <em> really </em>liked him, on a deeper, intimate level.</p><p>Luke licked his lips, tapping a finger against the side of his phone as he debated what to send Din. It was 11 O’clock at night, they were both early birds and Luke had found out, through their frequent exchanges, that Din often came home late from work and was exhausted enough to just pick Grogu up from the sitter and go straight to sleep.</p><p>But it was Friday night, their date was tomorrow and Luke had already picked a place and made a reservation. He didn’t have to text Din right now, they’d see each other soon enough. But something inside Luke wanted to make it clear what he wanted from Din. Not just his friendship and company… Luke needed Din to know he was attracted to him and a part of Luke was still hesitant if the feeling was reciprocated, despite the mounting evidence. </p><p>Tapping quickly, Luke hit send before he could think too much about it and held his breath as he stared at the phone.</p><p>
  <em> Are you awake? </em>
</p><p>A whole agonizing minute had gone by before Luke got a response.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. </em>
</p><p>Luke waited, wondering if there was more but nope. Din had passed the ball back, and Luke was terrified at what he might’ve started.</p><p>
  <em> Did you just get home? </em>
</p><p>Luke cursed his jitters, falling back onto casual territory.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, was about to fall asleep… </em>
</p><p>So was Din in bed? Luke wondered if the encouraging tone was in his head, then:</p><p>
  <em> But i couldn’t stop staring at my phone, i was hoping youd text me </em>
</p><p><em> God </em>why did Din have to be so honest sometimes? Luke’s chest nearly hurt with how fast his heart was beating.</p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>A few more minutes passed and Luke forced himself to put his phone down and blink several times, staring up at his ceiling, illuminated by the soft yellow glow of street lamps outside his window. This felt… intimate. They were both in bed, alone and quietly texting. If Luke closed his eyes he could pretend Din was there with him with no space between them, instead of closed doors separating them. That made something electric shoot down Luke’s spine; the fact that they were a mere hallway apart, both home <em> right now </em>, it gave Luke wild ideas just as his phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em> You make me nervous. </em>
</p><p>Luke caught his breath, Din sending a follow up text immediately.</p><p>
  <em> But in a good way. </em>
</p><p>Luke laughed softly in the darkness, nibbling on his bottom lip as his fingers tapped the back of his phone, contemplating. No one had ever told him that before, the idea of Luke making anyone nervous, let alone Din, made his head spin.</p><p>
  <em> I think it’s the other way around. </em>
</p><p>After another minute, Luke shifting to lay on his back, holding his phone above his head, Din responded.</p><p>
  <em> You think about me the way i think about you? </em>
</p><p>“Shit…” Luke gasped, staring at his phone in wonder.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know… how do you think about me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the time. </em>
</p><p>A thrill shot through Luke as if he’d gotten electrocuted, all the way down to his belly where it swirled and made him dizzy. Luke turned on his side again, bringing his knees up to try and keep the feeling from traveling any lower.</p><p>
  <em> Everywhere. </em>
</p><p>“Oh my God…” Luke gasped, waiting with baited breath as Din’s final message came through.</p><p>
  <em> Especially when i should be sleeping. </em>
</p><p>That broke him. Luke gasped, the arousal coiled in his gut dropping and making his hips jerk helplessly.</p><p>
  <em> Come over. </em>
</p><p>Luke erased that as soon as he typed it, blushing furiously and rolling over, thumping his head against the pillow.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Din. What the fuck…” Luke didn’t realize this is what he’d be instigating when he’d initially messaged Din. It felt like they’d been splashing in a puddle compared to this ocean Din just threw him in. </p><p>There was always something there, something set and ready between them but it felt assumed, nothing ever concrete. Maybe a flirt here or there, if you squinted, but it was always tentative… careful.</p><p>And Luke honestly didn’t think Din would take the bait. Now he was struck silent, unsure how to respond to something he started, something he really did want.</p><p>Well, it was good to know Din obviously felt the same way Luke did. He swallowed nervously, breathing in even intervals and willing his erection to go away.</p><p>Luke must’ve taken too long cos his phone vibrated again, causing his heart to do a backflip.</p><p>He reached for the phone, holding his breath as he read.</p><p>
  <em> What are you thinking about? </em>
</p><p>Luke sighed. As much as he’d like to explore… whatever it was Din was suggesting, his nerves were just too loud. It felt too soon… and mostly unnecessary. They lived across from each other, they saw each other regularly, sexting (Luke’s blush darkened once he realized that’s what this was turning into) was something that could wait. He’d see Din tomorrow, for their first date. Luke was very good at making things awkward, and escalating this would definitely put him on edge.</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow… thinking about seeing you again. </em>
</p><p>Luke’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. There. Honest but politely shutting it down, even if every fiber of Luke’s being screamed at him to keep going, see what would happen.</p><p>
  <em> Me too. </em>
</p><p>Luke smiled, bringing his phone closer.</p><p>
  <em> Goodnight, Luke. </em>
</p><p><em> Night, Din. </em> Luke bit his lip, considering.</p><p>
  <em> Though I doubt I’ll sleep now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haha, good. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was gonna include the date here, but theres already so much going on that it felt better to break it up. im excited to get to it though, im so thirsty for dinluke content and im frustrated that ive been holding myself back lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why are you-- you don’t have to wear a tie.” Luke blurted out, his brain sputtering at the sight of Din all dressed up… even his hair was gelled and combed back. Luke felt his mouth watering.</p><p>Din met his eyes, his purposeful tugging on the tie turning into a fidget.</p><p>“I just wanted to look nice…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke truly didn’t get much sleep that night… though it was more from nerves than anything else. Dating wasn’t something Luke was very good at. He’d been on a few dates in the past couple years, stuff from apps that never flourished or trying grindr and feeling intimidated by it and hastily deleting it within a week; Luke figured he wasn’t into anonymous sex, no matter how enthusiastic his imagination was. </p><p>So it was no surprise that Luke spent the whole day fretting.</p><p>Luke had given up trying to find a relationship, he was too busy for one anyway, or so he told himself. His focus in the past year had been work and school… Luke was more worried about what the hell he was doing with his life, trying to find an interest that would stick and transition into a stable career, romance just naturally fell onto the back burner.</p><p>Even though, deep down, Luke knew he was lonely. He thought it would get better after college, after stumbling around in his sexuality and fooling around far more than he intended (and worrying Leia sick, she’d had a point when she first offered her worries to Luke falling a little too fast for Din). But after graduation, Luke was left alone. The friends he made in college split up and Luke followed along, moving to another state, hoping for a fresh start. </p><p>He often wondered why his bed was so big, it just meant extra space to get cold. Luke had thought about getting a cat at one point but didn’t know the first thing about having a pet… also that just seemed too pathetic.</p><p>Din was something new and exciting, and almost felt out of his league. From the moment Luke met him he was enamored. Din was unfairly attractive, a walking definition of “tall, dark and handsome,” with broad shoulders and this quiet intimidation that left Luke tongue-tied. But he was a father, and after meeting Grogu Luke’s expectations of this mysterious stranger with dark eyes and a hard jaw shattered. Din went from this intimidating figure that Luke fantasized about, to a kind and gentle father that transformed Luke’s crush into something more, something that felt like a punch to the gut every time he saw the older man, unexpected feelings prickling in his stomach and up to clench at his chest.</p><p>Leia had warned him… and Luke wasn’t an idiot… he was prone to falling for people far too quickly. In undergrad Luke found himself playing the victim of countless one-night stands and promises to be something more, only to be tossed aside. So of course it was hard wanting to go slow with Din, especially after agonizing over every little interaction they had. And he had been so hard to figure out. Luke would keep himself up at night wondering what the older man thought of him, and then recently, of course, <em> why </em>he thought of him at all.</p><p>Luke kept his hands busy while his mind raced, deep cleaning his apartment all the way down to wiping out his trash can and recycling bin. He lit candles in an attempt to get rid of the smell of his all-purpose lemon cleaner but the smell of lavender and vanilla started to make him sleepy so he took a long shower, scrubbing every inch of himself and scratching shampoo in his hair until his scalp hurt.</p><p>By the time Luke ran out of things to do, including worry over his outfit, it was only 5:30.</p><p>Luke plopped down on the couch, staring at his TV, which played something Netflix had chosen. How did people do this? Luke couldn’t remember being nearly this nervous for his tinder dates years ago, or even recently. </p><p>He wondered how Din was fairing, if he was having trouble choosing an outfit like he had. Or if he had dropped Grogu off at his sitter’s yet. He figured Din got around, maybe not in recent years, being a single parent and all, but definitely by Luke’s age. </p><p>Luke had obviously thought about it, but never dwelled on it-- their age gap. Din was 9 years older than him. He had more experience, not just working through life but in the dating game as well… probably sexually too.</p><p>Luke blushed to think about how many sexual partners Din might have had. He refocused on the TV and felt his mind drifting, his insecurities beginning to creep forth. </p><p>Luke didn’t feel mature or young, per say… he felt exactly 26 years old. He was still figuring out how to be an adult, his world view constantly growing and changing, so he always hoped he wasn’t annoying or bratty, as Peli liked to call him. He wondered if Din usually went for guys his age, or if maybe Luke just got lucky. Maybe Din was bored, or hadn’t anticipated going on a date with someone like Luke. Maybe Din was lonely, too.</p><p>With a loud groan, Luke checked his phone, it was 6pm.</p><p>He opened up his messages with Din and began typing.</p><p>
  <em> Our reservation is at 7, wanna meet here or I can come over…? </em>
</p><p>Going out on a date with a person who lived across the hall from you was so weird. It felt strange to text Din instead of just walking over.</p><p>
  <em> You can come by whenever, just knock. </em>
</p><p>Luke took that as his cue and got up. He paced his apartment a few more times, shaking out the jitters and checking his reflection for the upteenth time before knocking on Din’s door fifteen minutes later.</p><p>Luke heard a muffled, “It’s open.” and with a steadying inhale, Luke turned the knob and pushed inside.</p><p>Din was nowhere to be seen, though the light coming from the bathroom gave Luke a hint. He stepped softly into the living room, looking around like he hadn’t been here before. And without Grogu… it was almost a new experience.</p><p>The apartment was spotless. Not that it wasn’t clean before, but usually, on first impression, anyone could tell a child lived here. There was always clutter: the occasional toy or sock on the floor, the blanket draped over the couch that had been squashed in between the cushions, a sippy cup or other plastic ware littered across any flat surface… not to mention crayons and torn out pages.</p><p>Luke wondered if Din was a nervous cleaner, like he was. Or if he had guests coming over. Luke stopped as realization hit him: he was the guest coming over.</p><p>He blushed. They hadn’t discussed what they’d be doing <em> after </em>the date, who does? Luke hadn’t been thinking about it but now that he was… after last night's flirty text exchange, Luke suddenly had an idea of what Din might be expecting after dinner.</p><p><em> Stop it. Go on the date, and we’ll see what happens </em>. Luke tugged on his collar, banishing lewd thoughts from his head just as Din appeared from the bathroom.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m having a hard time with this…”</p><p>His hands were around a striped tie, which was obviously tied incorrectly. Luke gaped, taking in Din’s accompanying button down shirt and navy blue jacket with matching slacks and black shoes.</p><p>“Why are you-- you don’t have to wear a tie.” Luke blurted out, his brain sputtering at the sight of Din all dressed up… even his hair was gelled and combed back. Luke felt his mouth watering.</p><p>Din met his eyes, his purposeful tugging on the tie turning into a fidget.</p><p>“I just wanted to look nice…” He spoke softly, dropping his hands and standing up straight.</p><p>Luke chuckled helplessly, looking down at his own attire. Black jeans, a black sweater, and his favorite yellow leather jacket. In the hour wasted finding the perfect outfit, deconstructing his closet, Luke went with something that at least made him comfortable. They were nice clothes, but hardly formal.</p><p>“You’re making me feel underdressed.”</p><p>Din stepped up to him, his shiny shoes clicking against the hardwood floor. He reached out and took the collar of Luke’s jacket between his fingers, looking down at him and making Luke swallow hard.</p><p>“You look amazing.”</p><p>Luke huffed, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. </p><p>“Ditto,” his eyes fell to Din’s askew tie. “Except for that. May I?”</p><p>Din dropped his hands and made a “go ahead” gesture and Luke got to work. He undid the strangled knot Din had made and started over, working with practiced ease.</p><p>“How did you learn to do this?”</p><p>Luke kept his focus on the tie, and not on how low Din’s voice had become, his breath brushing against his forehead. </p><p>He shrugged, swallowing a few times before speaking.</p><p>“I get bored easily; I know how to do a lot of random stuff.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>The tie was almost done, Luke purposefully dragged out the last knot, slipping the fabric through slowly, admiring how it felt between his fingers before nudging it up Din’s collar, his heart short circuiting as his knuckles brushed the man’s neck.</p><p>“I know how to juggle,” Luke pulled out of the air. He felt his brain shutting down again, his hands hadn't moved from Din’s tie even though it was finished.</p><p>There’s an amused tone in Din’s, “Really?” and Luke smiled, finally looking up and feeling his face heat up at their proximity.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Luke felt rooted to the spot; they’d never been this close before.</p><p>The silence between them sizzled, tense, something in the air akin to the tension of lighting about to strike. Luke could hear Din breathing and searched his eyes, intentional and dark, gaze penetrating Luke’s. His mouth was still open, Luke realized far too late, and shut it, licking his dry lips. He only had a moment to see Din’s eyes flick down at the movement before he took a sharp inhale, Din closing the short distance between them in a sudden kiss.</p><p>A moan tore out of Luke, every hair on his body standing up as his grip around Din's tie automatically squeezed, pulling him down. The other hand went over his shoulder, holding on as Din stepped him backwards until he was crowded against the nearest wall, the impact disconnecting their lips briefly before they quickly met again. </p><p>Fire was rushing through his veins, hyper aware of Din’s hands slipping up his shoulders and neck, fingers tangled in his hair and leaving a burning trail before Luke keened, feeling those fingers grip and pull slightly.</p><p>“<em>Din</em>,” Luke gasped just as Din’s lips left his, taking a breath before going back in, shoving his tongue through Luke’s mouth and causing him to moan brokenly.</p><p>Luke felt a surge zip down his spine all the way to his feet, goosebumps flaring up and causing his knees to buckle. He pushed back what Din was giving him, working his jaw and trying to keep up.</p><p>Din groaned in Luke’s mouth, one hand leaving his neck to wrap around Luke’s waist, holding him up and effectively pressing their fronts flush together. </p><p>Luke’s head was spinning, maybe it was the lack of oxygen, maybe it was the way Din had his arms around him, like they couldn’t get close enough, like he was trying to press his body <em> into </em>Luke. He’d never been kissed like this, Din ravishing his mouth while his hands held him like he was something precious, like he couldn’t let go.</p><p>Din’s mouth finally left Luke’s, allowing the younger man to inhale deeply, peppering kisses over his jaw and down his neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it and breathing into his hairline. Luke craned his head for better access, the hand on Din’s shoulder caressing up and combing his fingers through his perfectly combed hair and messing it up.</p><p>His eyes fluttered open, his gaze landing on a wall clock and something dull in the back of his mind reminded him of the time.</p><p>“Wait,” Luke’s voice sounded broken. “we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>Luke felt teeth at his neck, not quite biting but dragging along the sensitive skin, making Luke’s eyes roll, leaning heavily onto Din, who’s snare around his waist tightened.</p><p>“Let’s just have dinner here.” Din whispered in his ear, hot and low and full of urgency that made Luke’s skin prickle.</p><p>Everything inside Luke was screaming <em> yes </em>, and to just go with what was happening… but…</p><p>“I made a reservation.”</p><p>“Cancel it.”</p><p>Din’s mouth was making its way back to Luke’s and he forced himself to turn his head, causing Din to chase his lips briefly before Luke spoke again, finding his senses.</p><p>“But I...” he started, releasing his hold on Din and taking the man’s face between his hands, holding him still. </p><p>“I was looking forward… to it.” </p><p><em> What am I saying? </em> Luke immediately began second guessing himself. Din’s usual chocolate brown eyes almost looked black, intense and blown wide, he had a flush to his cheeks that made Luke want to say <em> fuck it </em> and drag the man by his stupidly adorable tie to his bedroom.</p><p>But Din sighed, his shoulders sagging with it as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Luke’s.</p><p>Luke felt their breathing slowly even out, his thumbs caressing Din’s cheek bones down to the stubble on his jaw, smiling to himself that he could finally feel it.</p><p>“You’re right,” Din spoke softly, that low timber simmered out to something a little less erotic. “I was looking forward to it, too.”</p><p>Luke nodded once, their noses brushing with the movement.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Din spoke, pulling away. He seemed to remember where his hands were and dropped them from Luke’s body, which Luke missed at once. “I haven’t done this in a long time. I’m going too fast, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I think, given the circumstances,” Luke started, smiling foolishly. “We’re going at just the right pace.”</p><p>“What circumstances?” Din was smiling too. Luke’s hands were still on his face, trailing down now to rest on his broad shoulders.</p><p>Luke stepped forward, confident now as he tilted his head to give Din a chaste kiss, then another, the older man reciprocating, his hands coming back to rest on Luke’s hips.</p><p>“That I’ve wanted to kiss you since that day you first asked me to watch Grogu.”</p><p>Din chuckled softly.</p><p>“Well, that’s encouraging.”</p><p>Luke explored Din’s face, from his forehead to his bushy brows, his eyes, the crows feet there, evidence of wide, unguarded smiles that reached all the way up, and then his mustache, neatly trimmed to go along with the light stubble along his jawline.</p><p>“And don’t apologize.” Luke had to laugh at himself, usually it was him who was always apologizing and Din reassuring him. “I liked it.”</p><p>Din smirked and <em> oh</em>, that was new. Luke was starting to worry about the things Din was doing to his heart, the jackhammering and lurches couldn’t be healthy. And he was looking at Luke’s mouth again, a finger coming up and tracing the outline of his lips. Luke sighed, his lips parting unwillingly and telling himself if Din started up again he wasn’t going to tell him no.</p><p>But Din just laughed, a soft huff as he dropped his hand.</p><p>“You’re all red.”</p><p>Luke touched his own mouth, which felt overly sensitive, fingers fanning around his lips and down his chin. His skin was burning and a dull itch began tickling under his examination.</p><p>“Oh, it’s your whiskers!” Luke laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. He’d never been kissed by someone with facial hair. “How long does this last?”</p><p>Din shrugged as an answer and Luke groaned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke tried very hard to not take into consideration that Din is a chef and might be a snob with food. He didn’t seem the snobbish type, but Luke had never seen the man eat, and they never spoke about food… so it was only with mild trepidation that Luke chose his favorite pan-Asian restaurant. </p><p>But Luke’s worries lessened once they arrived (Luke having a much easier time dismounting from Din’s bike and wondering how Din's hair still looked so good even after being squashed inside a helmet) and Din took in the establishment with obvious interest.</p><p>“I love this place,” Din said as they sat down, the server filling up their water glasses.</p><p>“Really? You didn’t say anything when I mentioned it.”</p><p>Din nodded, scanning the drink menu as the server left.</p><p>“I didn’t think I needed to. If you’d chosen a place I didn’t like I would’ve said so.”</p><p>Luke chuckled. “Really? Even if it was my favorite?”</p><p>Din smiled. “Especially if it’s your favorite. Someone’s gotta educate you on food culture. Luckily you chose wisely.”</p><p>“Oh my God, you are a snob.” Luke laughed at himself, wondering if he should bother getting a cocktail.</p><p>Din kept his eyes on the menu, his eyes full of mirth. “Only a little.”</p><p>Their server came back and they placed their drink orders (Luke deciding one drink wouldn’t kill him, and the alcohol would help him loosen up, focus on the moment and not on the makeout session they just walked away from not 20 minutes ago).</p><p>Sipping on their drinks, and discussing which appetizers to share, Din and Luke fell into easy small talk. Luke asked more about Din’s restaurant, what it was like to open the place, did he come up with all the dishes himself, was he a chef by trade?</p><p>“No,” Din answered as their first course arrived, picking up his chopsticks and stirring the egg into his kimchi fried rice. “I actually only have my high school diploma, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.”</p><p>Luke stared, surprise evident on his face.</p><p>“How did you get here?”</p><p>Din stared into his bowl, stirring for longer than was necessary, thinking.</p><p>“I got a job after graduation as a dishwasher.” He shoved a bite in his mouth and Luke followed suit, realizing he might be making Din uncomfortable by gawking.</p><p>“After that it was just job after job, starting from the bottom and crawling my way up,” he rested an elbow on the table and chewed thoughtfully. “I didn’t want to work in kitchens, not really. I like working with my hands and I can follow recipes so I learned from experience and it became easy. Opening my own place just seemed like the natural next step after working as a line cook, then a sous chef, then manager…”</p><p>Luke set his pork bao down, wiping his mouth on his napkin. </p><p>“Do you like being a chef?”</p><p>Din shrugged at that. “Pays well.”</p><p>That made Luke feel comforted, somehow. That Din was 35 years old and essentially still figuring it out, too. Working at a job he’s good at but doesn’t particularly like; Luke could sympathize with that.</p><p>“Did you want kids?”</p><p>Din went quiet again, looking around. Luke didn’t fully realize how packed the restaurant was, how loud it was when he took his focus away from the man in front of him. Maybe the question was too personal, but Luke was so fascinated by Din, he’d had all these questions lined up, ready to learn more about him, glimpse into his life, and he was especially interested how Grogu came into all this. Working for a living sounded busy, rough, and Din hadn’t mentioned any family during this time, or at all, even during their texting. Whenever Luke would bring it up Din would divert the questioning onto him, seamless enough that Luke would blab on about his parents divorce or about Leia’s overbearing tendencies and forget to follow up about Din’s family.</p><p>“No… and I had no plans to. Grogu just… happened.”</p><p>Din sighed and pushed his dish away. </p><p>“I usually don’t talk about my personal life.”</p><p>Luke’s face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I prying? You can tell me to stop, or you don’t have to tell me anything, we can change the subject.”</p><p>A corner of Din’s mouth curved up, looking at Luke like he was something charming, fascinating.</p><p>“I’m just not used to it, is all. People don’t usually ask so much about me…” He took a long swing from his cocktail, finishing it and exhaling with a satisfying hum.</p><p>“And Grogu is a story I haven’t told anyone.”</p><p>Luke straightened at that. <em> Story?  </em></p><p>Their entrees arrived and the moment was dragged out, the server leaving quickly, as if sensing the pensive shift between the pair.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Luke repeated, his eyes sincere as he reached across the table and hesitantly touched Din’s hand, resting on the surface.</p><p>Din looked down at Luke’s hand, turning his own over so his palm was facing up, letting Luke’s fingers caress his.</p><p>“I usually just tell people I adopted him, when asked.” Din spoke, his fingers walking along Luke’s hand until they were laced together, his thumb grazing the top. He kept his eyes on their hands as he took a long inhale, as if grounding himself. </p><p>“But I found him. The garbage cans the Razor Crest uses is in a dead end alley. And two years ago, I was taking out the trash when I heard crying, coming from the dumpster.”</p><p>Luke’s blood went cold, jaw clenching as he stared silently at Din, who didn’t look away from their joined hands, gripping hard.</p><p>“I took him to the police, but no one claimed him,” Din swallowed, his voice strangled, eyes distant. “Someone just decided they didn’t want him anymore. He was barely a year old.”</p><p>“Oh my God…” Luke mumbled, his stomach in knots. </p><p>Din shut his eyes, exhaling loudly before looking around, remembering where they were and composing himself.</p><p>“Din…” Luke’s mouth worked uselessly. What do you say to that? Luke felt ignorant for bringing it up, especially in such a public place.</p><p>Din met his eyes, they looked broken, but resolved. Luke was the first person Din told this to? Luke felt humbled, a strange mix of joy for being trusted with Grogu’s story, and utter sadness and confusion, for he’d never understand what Din went through.</p><p>“Anyway,” Din sniffled and Luke felt his heart seize up. “He was taken to an adoption agency… but I couldn’t get him out of my mind. He was in my dreams, just crying and staring at me. It wasn’t long before I found him again and adopted him myself.”</p><p>“Geez Din, I’m so sorry. I’m glad Grogu has you now.”</p><p>Din nodded, pulling Luke’s hand up and kissing it, rubbing his knuckles against his jaw.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Luke’s heart ached for Din. He really wished they were somewhere private. He wanted to run around the table and hug him.</p><p>He could only guess what Grogu must’ve been through in the months leading up to his abandonment, but his mutism made sense now. Luke wondered how long it took before he started speaking to Din.</p><p>“What was Grogu’s first word?</p><p>That made something crack Din’s ramrod composure, a relieved chuckle breaking through and his eyes softening. He looked up at Luke, pressing his lips to his knuckles one more time before dropping their hands back to the table.</p><p>“It was ‘chicken’.”</p><p>They both laughed softly at that, the heavy air between them lifting.</p><p>“But then it was ‘dad’.”</p><p>Luke’s smile stretched, mirroring Din’s. </p><p>Luke gladly allowed the topic of conversation to shift to him, blabbing about his time in undergrad, sharing stupid stories with Din and relieved to see him smiling and actively listening. Something had shifted between them, like a blockage had been broken away and the stream between them flowed much more naturally, without a hint of obstacles or anxiety. Before long, dessert was finished and the check was paid for (split down the middle. Luke shut down Din’s generous offer to pay for the whole meal and was pleased when he conceded, again, to Luke’s wishes).</p><p>Din stopped them at his bike, taking Luke’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the top of it again.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, voice low and soft.</p><p>Luke smiled. “For what?”</p><p>Din shrugged a shoulder, his eyes exploring Luke’s face. “For being you.”</p><p>Luke squeezed Din’s hand, pulling him closer so their chests nearly touched. </p><p>They met halfway in a soft kiss that lingered, making Luke’s chest constrict, his body feeling light as a feather. </p><p>“It helps that I like you,” Luke whispered, their lips brushing.</p><p>Din huffed, a hand cradling up Luke’s jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek.</p><p>“That’s good to know.”</p><p>Luke laughed, pulling back to look at Din, playfully scrutinize him. He was about to say something sarcastic along the lines of Din always knowing just what to say when he spoke again.</p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p>It shouldn't have been such a relief to hear Din say those words, considering all they’ve done so far to make it obvious… but with the sigh Luke let out, so too did any lingering worries about Din’s own feelings toward him, overjoyed in the knowledge that everything was reciprocated.</p><p>Luke brought their entwined hands up, keeping eye contact with Din as he mimicked what Din had done earlier, kissing his knuckles. But then his lips parted and the soft kiss turned into a bite as he maneuvered his hand so Din’s fingers were free, slipping one into his mouth and watching with a thrill as Din’s eyes widened, jaw going slack.</p><p>He pulled the digit from his mouth with a drag of his tongue, grinning at the choked sound Din made.</p><p>In a soft voice, Luke spoke. “Take me home, Din."</p><p>Luke would’ve laughed at how quickly Din shoved a helmet into Luke’s hands if he wasn’t so turned on all the sudden, pushing down the urge to feel Din up, keeping his hands to himself as they mounted the motorcycle, his grip only on Din’s hips as they sped off.</p><p>The mounting heat between them escalated as they reached their building, a quiet tension between them as they climbed up the stairs, Luke’s head spinning with desire, an ache to touch Din nearly making him trip multiple times, until they finally made it to their floor.</p><p>And then they stood in the hallway, Luke at his apartment and Din turned in front of him, looking back at his.</p><p>Luke slouched heavily against his door, turning the helmet in his hands around and around, as an unspoken question filled the space.</p><p>“It’s up to you,” Luke finally spoke. Din looked back at him, his eyes considerate. “We don’t even… we don’t have to do anything. We can just--”</p><p>“I want to…” Din turned to face Luke fully, but backed up to lean against his own door as well. “I just-- I meant it when I said I haven’t done this in a while.”</p><p>Luke exhaled through his nose, watching the internal debate in Din’s head. He could almost see it: Din lived in his apartment with Grogu. In there, he was Grogu’s dad. Luke thought maybe, just for tonight, with Grogu safely with his babysitter, Din didn’t have to be a dad. He could just be… Din.</p><p>Din looked over his shoulder, tapping his knuckles against his door before pushing off of it, approaching Luke with resolve. Luke’s breathing quickened as Din took the helmet out of his hands, going back to his apartment to drop off the helmets just inside before shutting the door and locking it, his focus remained on Luke as he returned to him.</p><p>“Okay, yours… Luke.” His hands slid around his waist and Luke leaned forward, tilting his chin so their lips brushed. “Yours.”</p><p>Luke gasped softly as Din kissed him, hard, pushing him back against his door. It was like a switch had been flicked, the decision reigniting what had started in the parking lot of the restaurant.</p><p>Luke broke the kiss reluctantly, turning in Din’s hold to fumble with his keys. His breathing becoming ragged as Din’s front pressed firmly along Luke’s backside, from his chest down to his crotch, lips on the back of his neck.</p><p>With determined fingers, Luke’s key slid in, the deadbolt unlocking with a <em> thunk </em>and the handle next. Luke brought his keys back in and, with a bit off moan, Din rolled his hips into Luke’s ass.</p><p>Luke turned, doing what he’d been thinking about all evening and pulling Din into his apartment by his tie.</p><p>“Mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ending of this was inspired by a fic in the htgawm fandom with the same name. i couldn't resist the little, "mine" and thought about it while i was writing this hallway scene. </p><p>thank you guys sooo so much for reading and sticking around! this was my first dip into dinluke and the response this little fic received made me feel confident to continue writing. i hope this is a satisfying end. and if not, let me know and i'll write more haha ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>